Scarlett calling
by burntblood.1982
Summary: Scarlett is a slave since three years old, wants it to end, she gets changed in to a vampire with revenge on her mind will she ever get out and live again or will she die, she meets the cullens and peter and char, etc. will she fight her own demons to live or succumb to them. what about power. has strong themes and bad grammar read if want can take ideas as well.
1. Chapter 1

After breaking dawn everyone is happy. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice and jasper Bella and Edward and Nessie and Jake. This story is about when they go back to school and their life once the shit is over and its twenty years afterwards there in America not forks new England in a little town where it does have mostly over cast days which will be called little Eaton. I don't own the twilight books I just mess with the characters, Scarlett is my character only and is my original, I have writer block at the minute spellings will be a problem as I have dyslexia but hey don't like don't read. pairings unsure of at the moment. but the cullens' will be in it more soon.

ONE

20 years after breaking dawn

Scarlett Portman looked around the damp and discussing room lack of stuff and light the wallpaper had been pealing of the walls for years and the smell of piss and sex was very heavy in the air she was currently in a ball on a an old sleeping bag, her head was banging and threatening to explored, she stared to come out of her position feeling the pains of what happen that night.

She needed to go to school, getting up she saw her handler Gary, on the floor looking at her and she just looked though him and went to the shower and washed the foul things of her body she had no more tears to shed anymore she was dark and empty waiting for her dirt nap and man she wanted it more than anything in the world it was a wish she hoped would be turn as she hit adult hood, her fight had gone now never to come back if you wanted to slap her punch her or anything you could she would not give a reaction anymore she just walk away she was damaged no emotions no nothing the dark and empty place was where she lived and every time she closed her eyes she wished for death and was disappointed when she opened them people say she was strong that she was a survivor,

She was unlucky to stay alive remember the girls pervious all had died all smiles on their faces peace was given to them why not me.

Jealously about people dying she was jealously of people who died even crossing a road and trying to get hit by a car Gary would save me it was so.. it pissed me off. But soon I would get the final sleep and sold to my last master, and he would kill me. She got out the shower and dried herself spraying herself with deodorant and put on underwear and the jeans and a red plain t shirt and a black hooded, covering most of her face, getting a brush she but on her scarf which had skulls on it and pulled by hooded up my face was covered putting on dark glasses. Looking towards the calendar in the kitchen picking up a glass and having some water I looked it had been three months since I been at school, fuck.

My life was gone when my parents the druggies they were sold me to there dealer who liked kids, and because of some fuckery or something I would be a sex slave for a long time, and they would have drugs they died a few years after by getting an arm full. And dying I was then sold to the corruption on little Eaton in new England USA because everyone knew me I was left alone to endure and no one fucked with me I don't know how that happen people just left me alone in this fuckery of a life, I reckon the town could care less no social services no nothing. Me personal I think people were paid off or I knew was I living in hell and nobody cared I was a punch bag a cum bucket and a gift at parties, and it still happen now I was empty, dark and did not care about life anymore. Sex held no appear to me to settle down have a husband and children I just wanted to die. My name is Scarlett Portman and if you kill me I will be forever grateful. On the way out grabbing my bag I looked In the mirror dead eyes looked but and I walked out, Gary was behind me.

I was told I was beautiful and looked like the dragon lady on game of thrones as I had the light blonde hair and the face but I was tall about 5'9 and had violet eyes. But enough who cares death is always In my mind I think I am an emo now, Gary walking towards the shitty car and taking me to school for a slave. I still get an education this just makes me think that my master who is currently the mayor of Eaton the fucker, Darren Thomas and he is a murdering bastard with sadist nature he rules this town or city just like Sin City which is based on this shitty city. I think he wants me to be educated so I look better than the others. But what ever the reasons, it still stands that I am in this situation, and nothing is going to get me out so school coming up Eaton High school where all your dream bloody come true unless your fucking Scarlett fucking Portman. Death will be their gift to me when the time comes and that's in two weeks.

I been so lost in thoughts I look up and the school building is there three tier building old fashioned and big has 2000 children and teens. Gary pulls up and hands over some tablets

"Hey Scar take this it help get though the day" I reach over and take the tabs their E's cool I take three and he hands me some water and I drink some doing up the bottle I place it in my bag.

"Well gal shall we" we exist the car, I walk through the kids and gal by my side and there all staring well fuck them. I'm not a side show. As we walking in to the building someone is in my way and I push them with all my might out the way "move fucker or I fuck you up" and walk away not noticing that there was eight eyes on my back as I hear a voice " you ok Alice" "yeah Fine Jas" and I never turned around,

At lunch I got my table and just sat there food held no appeal I took out my hip flask and drunk deeply from it, and tab out a cigarette and lit it so what its school so fucking what. While I was spacing out I felt someone near me looking up I saw eight people looking at me

"what the fuck you looking at" they seemed a bit taken back looking at each other

"while this is our table we usually sit here" said Edward

Making a jester and looking at the table and taken the chairs out

" I don't see your fucking photo on this table mother fucker so hows about you go a fuck of and give me some fucking peace.

Just then Gal come back

"whats the trouble scar"

Scar let looked up flicking my cigarette on the floor these dicks think this is there fucking table told them to fucking piss of and there still here.

Gal turned to look at them "who the fuck are you "

We are the cullens and Hale's just moved here from new York , this is Emmett, Rose, Alice and jasper Bella and Edward and Nessie and Jake. Said Edward.

Okay why do I need to know where you come form but okay, I'm Gary this is Scarlett and now the introduction are over piss off before I get you kicked out of school,

The Cullen's left then and I said final little cu*ts trying take my table I can become quite attach to my spaces.

For the rest of lunch I drunk and smoked.

I never did see the cullen's looking at me.

2 Weeks Later

" finally it was my birthday may the 7th I was eighteen and today was the day I was going to die I wore leather pants and a red top with my black hoddie. And my boots, I wore make up smoky eyes and red lipstick. Put my sunglasses on and I walked out as I was dying today I did not need any stuff. I afforded myself a smile, and pick up my music plugged into dance and rap with some tunes that had a beats.

I turned up at school and as the student body saw me there bow their heads apart from the cullen's and Hale's nobody had told them about me then thank fuck.

I was waiting at lunch time closer to the door I was sorting some coke and smoking a cig and drinking with bourbon a good drink and I ate some chips and half a burger. Ten minutes later I looked up the son of a bitch Al was here. With his crew all had guns looked like a shit storm in the rain evil fuckers all of them.

"Time to die" said Al

"I was born Ready mother fucker" said Scarlett as she got up she looked around she notice the study body looking at her the silence was deafing. The cullen's looked shocked I nodded to the student bodies. "Goodbye yo have nice lives" and walked out was followed by Gal and Al and the crew. And walked with my head held high death was peaceful and relaxing.

I was taken on a fucking long ride I was going to Texas that's where my last master was had pound thousands for my death and I went.

As I got out I was met by a woman her name Marie and she paid my drivers and took me, she said she never changed women much but she could feel I would be powerful and she could take over more land with me the she bit me.

I set out to become what I become.


	2. Chapter 2

After breaking dawn everyone is happy. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice and jasper Bella and Edward and Nessie and Jake. This story is about when they go back to school and their life once the shit is over and its twenty years afterwards there in America not forks new England in a little town where it does have mostly over cast days which will be called little Eaton. I don't own the twilight books I just mess with the characters, Scarlett is my character only and is my original, I have writer block at the minute spellings will be a problem as I have dyslexia but hey don't like don't read.

ONE

20 years after breaking dawn

Scarlett Portman looked around the damp and discussing room lack of stuff and light the wallpaper had been pealing of the walls for years and the smell of piss and sex was very heavy in the air she was currently in a ball on a an old sleeping bag, her head was banging and threatening to explored, she stared to come out of her position feeling the pains of what happen that night.

She needed to go to school, getting up she saw her handler Gary, on the floor looking at her and she just looked though him and went to the shower and washed the foul things of her body she had no more tears to shed anymore she was dark and empty waiting for her dirt nap and man she wanted it more than anything in the world it was a wish she hoped would be turn as she hit adult hood, her fight had gone now never to come back if you wanted to slap her punch her or anything you could she would not give a reaction anymore she just walk away she was damaged no emotions no nothing the dark and empty place was where she lived and every time she closed her eyes she wished for death and was disappointed when she opened them people say she was strong that she was a survivor,

She was unlucky to stay alive remember the girls pervious all had died all smiles on their faces peace was given to them why not me.

Jealously about people dying she was jealously of people who died even crossing a road and trying to get hit by a car Gary would save me it was so.. it pissed me off. But soon I would get the final sleep and sold to my last master, and he would kill me. She got out the shower and dried herself spraying herself with deodorant and put on underwear and the jeans and a red plain t shirt and a black hooded, covering most of her face, getting a brush she but on her scarf which had skulls on it and pulled by hooded up my face was covered putting on dark glasses. Looking towards the calendar in the kitchen picking up a glass and having some water I looked it had been three months since I been at school, fuck.

My life was gone when my parents the druggies they were sold me to there dealer who liked kids, and because of some fuckery or something I would be a sex slave for a long time, and they would have drugs they died a few years after by getting an arm full. And dying I was then sold to the corruption on little Eaton in new England USA because everyone knew me I was left alone to endure and no one fucked with me I don't know how that happen people just left me alone in this fuckery of a life, I reckon the town could care less no social services no nothing. Me personal I think people were paid off or I knew was I living in hell and nobody cared I was a punch bag a cum bucket and a gift at parties, and it still happen now I was empty, dark and did not care about life anymore. Sex held no appear to me to settle down have a husband and children I just wanted to die. My name is Scarlett Portman and if you kill me I will be forever grateful. On the way out grabbing my bag I looked In the mirror dead eyes looked but and I walked out, Gary was behind me.

I was told I was beautiful and looked like the dragon lady on game of thrones as I had the light blonde hair and the face but I was tall about 5'9 and had violet eyes. But enough who cares death is always In my mind I think I am an emo now, Gary walking towards the shitty car and taking me to school for a slave. I still get an education this just makes me think that my master who is currently the mayor of Eaton the fucker, Darren Thomas and he is a murdering bastard with sadist nature he rules this town or city just like Sin City which is based on this shitty city. I think he wants me to be educated so I look better than the others. But what ever the reasons, it still stands that I am in this situation, and nothing is going to get me out so school coming up Eaton High school where all your dream bloody come true unless your fucking Scarlett fucking Portman. Death will be their gift to me when the time comes and that's in two weeks.

I been so lost in thoughts I look up and the school building is there three tier building old fashioned and big has 2000 children and teens. Gary pulls up and hands over some tablets

"Hey Scar take this it help get though the day" I reach over and take the tabs their E's cool I take three and he hands me some water and I drink some doing up the bottle I place it in my bag.

"Well gal shall we" we exist the car, I walk through the kids and gal by my side and there all staring well fuck them. I'm not a side show. As we walking in to the building someone is in my way and I push them with all my might out the way "move fucker or I fuck you up" and walk away not noticing that there was eight eyes on my back as I hear a voice " you ok Alice" "yeah Fine Jas" and I never turned around,

At lunch I got my table and just sat there food held no appeal I took out my hip flask and drunk deeply from it, and tab out a cigarette and lit it so what its school so fucking what. While I was spacing out I felt someone near me looking up I saw eight people looking at me

"what the fuck you looking at" they seemed a bit taken back looking at each other

"while this is our table we usually sit here" said Edward

Making a jester and looking at the table and taken the chairs out

" I don't see your fucking photo on this table mother fucker so hows about you go a fuck of and give me some fucking peace.

Just then Gal come back

"whats the trouble scar"

Scar let looked up flicking my cigarette on the floor these dicks think this is there fucking table told them to fucking piss of and there still here.

Gal turned to look at them "who the fuck are you "

We are the cullens and Hale's just moved here from new York , this is Emmett, Rose, Alice and jasper Bella and Edward and Nessie and Jake. Said Edward.

Okay why do I need to know where you come form but okay, I'm Gary this is Scarlett and now the introduction are over piss off before I get you kicked out of school,

The Cullen's left then and I said final little cu*ts trying take my table I can become quite attach to my spaces.

For the rest of lunch I drunk and smoked.

I never did see the cullen's looking at me.

2 Weeks Later

" finally it was my birthday may the 7th I was eighteen and today was the day I was going to die I wore leather pants and a red top with my black hoddie. And my boots, I wore make up smoky eyes and red lipstick. Put my sunglasses on and I walked out as I was dying today I did not need any stuff. I afforded myself a smile, and pick up my music plugged into dance and rap with some tunes that had a beats.

I turned up at school and as the student body saw me there bow their heads apart from the cullen's and Hale's nobody had told them about me then thank fuck.

I was waiting at lunch time closer to the door I was sorting some coke and smoking a cig and drinking with bourbon a good drink and I ate some chips and half a burger. Ten minutes later I looked up the son of a bitch Al was here. With his crew all had guns looked like a shit storm in the rain evil fuckers all of them.

"Time to die" said Al

"I was born Ready mother fucker" said Scarlett as she got up she looked around she notice the study body looking at her the silence was deafing. The cullen's looked shocked I nodded to the student bodies. "Goodbye yo have nice lives" and walked out was followed by Gal and Al and the crew. And walked with my head held high death was peaceful and relaxing.

I was taken on a fucking long ride I was going to Texas that's where my last master was had pound thousands for my death and I went.

As I got out I was met by a woman her name Marie and she paid my drivers and took me, she said she never changed women much but she could feel I would be powerful and she could take over more land with me the she bit me.

I set out to become what I become.

Two

Jasper Cullen's first thought of Scarlett

They just left the cars and was going into the school they had just moved he form forks and trying to get back to normal again, they had the same cars and would car pool together. That day the student body had taken no notice of us instead a girl across the lot just walking towards the doors was getting all eyes on her and most felt relief that she was there and some felt pity and fear, it was read in their body language and we all looked at each other who was this girl Alice had no vison and Edward could read her mind. As we looked at each other Alice seemed to be up the stair a little the girl pushed her and Alice fell down, the girl swearing and walked away without even a backward glance that pissed me off. Alice was fine; a boy walked up to us and said

"hi I'm Steven just a word to help you in this fuckery okay don't fuck with Scarlett Portman keep out of her way and she do the same fuck with her and you be at the bottom of the ocean k" and walked away. ,Emmett, Rose, Alice, Bella and Edward and Nessie and Jake. Looked at each other what was going on. It appeared we needed to get some information. We went to class.

At lunch we were laughing and joking having fun taking the micky and general larking around we took the food and went to sit down and that when we saw her at the table it was the best table for us as vampires, but she was sat there smoking and drinking who was this girl.

We spoke to her and she was rude and did not get up she said our photos were not here so we could go f ourselves we never been spoken like that before and it shocked us she seemed to see though us and we so used to be sort, but Scarlett was something else she did not care about her story or anything and that man Gary basic told us to go away.

We sat at another table shocked at what had happen. Decided to look into after school we went out hunting and trying to look into information but she did not existed it was interesting and for the first time in all our lives the girl was a mystery to us and we wanted to find out what made her tick.

Two weeks later

We were seating at the table that Scarlett today had not taken which was weird and we watched her eat and drink, it surreal she never down that before, we were just looking at her again when some person come in. we have great hearing so heard it all.

"Time to die" what the fuck we look at each other hearing that the student body was slience. The reply form scarlett was mind numbing

"I was born Ready mother fucker" said Scarlett as she got up she looked around she notice the study body looking at her the silence was deafing. We just looked shocked she nodded to the student bodies. "Goodbye yo have nice lives" and walked out was followed by Gal and Al and the crew. Everyone just watched her go and then we heard her story, form Drew who come over to ask if we were okay he told us she was sold to the gangs by her parents two druggies that got the right armful he told us of the beating the rapes, the miscarries,etc the masters and who we just saw was her death final come and said that Eaton was a place for sin and corruption and we should go. And walked away. We sat their until home time all of us in this shocked state we just saw a human walk out happy that her life will end, no one stop to help her not even us. We had not stop anyone walking to her death. So we sat. and went home.

150 years later

Scarlett was running across Texas what the fuck she was thinking the bastards need to died dave and lee were still following her she needed to loss them after 150 years in marries army she needed to get out, she would destroy the south she had enough how dare that bitch try to kill me well fuck her. She don't realise the new-born army are indebted to me fuck her I will destroy need to get the people in place now running she come across a big house in the middle of nowhere it was stopping her form running she decide she go through mother fuckers.

It was jasper's birthday peter and char his old coven were here to help him celebrity his birthday as he now was over three hundred, and it was something to do it was getting boring, as they were playing games and having fun,

A loud bang was heard as they saw someone with long hair come though she wore shorts and a t shirt and had red eyes and long hair that was black and covered in grim. She spoke to them back door now where is it. Esme pointed to it thanks doll and I was never here k.

And she ran then she realised she just led dave and lee to these people doing around she moved around just as dave and lee were inside she went in and said

Sorry people I just take out the trash okay and she grab them took them outside and started fighting them and ripping them to piece took all of five minutes taking out a lighter she check there pockets money and a phone. She lite their bodies alight looking up she saw the family looking again the vampire family.

"sorry about that I did not want them to start on your family they were not vamps to invited in your house if you know what I mean" looking back at the all the women were behind there men and the men seemed to think I was a threat fuck them.

The phone rang and I answered Marie voice come through have you killed her yet.

"No they have not Marie there dead Im not

Ah Scarlett you be dead soon

No marie I coming for you and you will be dead by the end of the month better make out your last will because Im going to burn you up.

Marie laughed

Marie I do have another power you're the one that fucked

Marie laugh cut of

Come Scarlett you know you wont kill me

Fuck you Marie. I am coming for you and your dog to.

And then I squeeze the phone and broke it screaming all the time I am going to fuck her up and she walked around and started to run. And was tackle then by two men.

Looking up at them I said who the fuck are you.


End file.
